One Step at a Time
by Lady Crimson Rose
Summary: When I was alive, I never really lived. But now Asato's teaching me how, one step at a time. Prize fic for thelastunicorn!


Author Note: Well, this is for thelastunicorn. They won the contest for my other fic so I wrote this for them. Hope everyone enjoys! This is Hisoka's point of view, just so you know.

Disclaimer: Is my name Yoko Matsushita? No? Well then I guess I don't own Yami no Matsuei.

God it was cold. That was the first thing that popped into my mind as I stepped outside. _'It's February, isn't it supposed to be more than 10 degrees," _I thought angrily.

I looked over at my partner, who was the reason I was trekking through the snow and not curled up in my warm house reading a book.

"You shouldn't frown so much, your face might stick like that," Tsuzuki said brightly.

"You'd be frowning too if your idiot partner dragged you through the freezing cold just so they could get some food," I snap.

"Well, I'm not the only one getting lunch, you are too," Tsuzuki replied.

I sigh, I didn't feel like arguing. I probably would've lost anyway.

After we finished eating we simply talked a little. I sipped my tea and looked out the window, only half listening to whatever Tsuzuki is talking about.

Outside was a large ice-rink packed with tons of people. I watch as the people skate, feeling a sort of longing deep inside me. I had never ice-skated, I had never done a lot of things.

Even before I had been locked away I hadn't had much time to do anything fun. To my father, my training and studies had been much more important.

As I watched several children skate I couldn't help but feel jealous. I know it was wrong, but I did. I was the same as them, why could they be happy when I couldn't?

I was startled from my thoughts when a hand was placed on mine. I looked down at the hand and then to who it belonged to. Tsuzuki was looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Do you wanna go?" Tsuzuki asked.

"What?"

"Ice-skating," Tsuzuki clarified. "Do you wanna go ice-skating?"

"I can't, I don't know how," I look away, slightly embarrassed.

"Well that's ok, I can teach you," Tsuzuki said happily, standing up. "Come on Soka!" he exclaimed happily, pulling me along.

Once we were at the rink and hand gotten skates Tsuzuki stepped onto the ice and waited for me to do the same. I stepped onto the ice cautiously and grabbed onto the railing on the side, waiting for Tsuzuki to start instructing.

"It's easy once you get the hang of it," Tsuzuki began. "It's like walking, except you gotta drag our feet, slide around."

Tsuzuki glided across the ice and then came back to my side. "Now you try."

I did just a he said, keeping a tight hold on the railing. He was right, it was pretty easy.

"That's it. Good job!" Tsuzuki said encouragingly. "Now I'm gonna teach you how to stop. You just gotta twist like this." Tsuzuki showed me how. "Or you could do what I do."

"What do you do?" I asked.

"I crash into the wall," Tsuzuki answered. (1)

I roll my eyes. "You really are an idiot."

Tsuzuki simply smiled and took my hand in his. "You can't stay on the side the whole time," Tsuzuki said as he pulled me away from the rail.

Although I wouldn't say it, I was having a great time. I enjoyed spending time with my partner and really appreciated everything he was doing for me.

I smiled slightly and tightened my grip on Tsuzuki's hand.

About an hour later we were still skating. We were still holding hands too.

"Having fun Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Actually I am, thanks for everything Tsuzuki," I said, looking up at my partner.

"No need to thank me, I enjoy spending time with you," Tsuzuki replied, looking over at me.

For a moment time seemed to stop. Nothing else mattered now, just the two of us. Since we were so absorbed with each other we weren't really paying attention to where we were going.

That's when Tsuzuki slipped.

He let out a cry of surprise as he fell and since we were holding hands I was pulled down too.

"Owww," Tsuzuki moaned. That fall probably hurt. I was perfectly fine though, mainly because I had landed on Tsuzuki.

Despite the fact that he was hurt," Tsuzuki chuckled. I could feel his amusement, his slight embarrassment, his caring for me, adoration, love…

Whoa back up. Adoration? Love? When did this happen? How could I have missed something like this?

Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions. Maybe Tsuzuki love me like family, not intimately. Maybe I should just ask him.

"Tsu?"

"Yeah?" Tsuzuki looks at me curiously.

"I was wondering, how do you feel about me?" I ask, looking away.

There's a moment of silence and for a second I worry that I seriously screwed up. Finally Tsuzuki answers.

"I think you already know, but I'll tell you anyway. I love you Hisoka." Before I can respond Tsuzuki continues. "But if you don't feel the same way I understa…" I cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"I love you too," I murmur, before taking my finger off his mouth and replacing it with my lips.

I can feel his surprise along with happiness as he returns the kiss. We break apart, but quickly kiss again. I feel Tsu, no Asato's tongue brush across my bottom lip and I eagerly open my mouth.

Out tongues tangle and I bring my arms around Asato's neck, burying my hands in his hair. In response Asato wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

I let my shield slip and am bombarded with emotions. Admiration, envy, lust, disgust. They weren't coming from Asato, so who?

My eyes snap open (when did they close?) I had completely forgotten that we were sitting in the middle of an ice-rink.

I quickly push myself away, I'm probably as red as a tomato. Asato looks confused at first, but then looks around and slowly turns red like me.

We quickly get up and leave to save ourselves from further embarrassment. Once we were a good distance away we both started laughing.

"Those people probably thought I was some old pervert trying to molest you or something," Asato says.

"Yeah probably," I respond. We're both smiling like mad.

"You're smiling," Asato points out suddenly.

"So?" I can't help but blush at the wonderment in my lover's voice. Suddenly, Asato moves close, his face just inches from mine.

"You should smile more often, it's a very pretty smile," Asato says, before closing the gap between us. I feel my blush deepen as I return the kiss.

When I was alive, I never really lived. But now Asato is teaching me how, one step at a time.

And for that I will always be grateful.

Owari

Author Note: Well that's it! Please comment, but no flames.

(1) That's what I do!


End file.
